


Expect The Unexpected

by Kaira00



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Unexpected things happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaira00/pseuds/Kaira00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke never thought that she would meet her special someone when she decided to feed her hungry stomach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expect The Unexpected

Clarke was walking at the sidewalk when a good looking man distributing some flyers stood in front of her. The man was smiling widely which she thought for a moment with concern, would tear the man’s face part.

She almost stumbled upon him as she wasn't looking at her way, she was texting while walking when the guy, out of nowhere, just sprouted like a wild mushroom. She was immediately on her fighting stance, her body acted on its own, but relaxed when there was no harm went her way.

The guy stood like a mime, saying nothing, just smiling and gesturing for Clarke to take the offered flyer. Clarke mouthed an '0' and took the piece of paper from him. He then danced his way away from Her. Clarke took the time to read the flyer, her brows rose up when she read what was written. "Restaurant for Singles" free food anytime, 24/7, seven days a week, come and visit The Ark!!"

Just when she was about to ignore the flyer, her stomach growled, reminding her that she went to work this morning without having her breakfast and now it was past lunch. She looked at the piece of paper again and saw that it was just near from where she stood right now.

"Well, might give it a try." She thought to herself..

She crossed the street, went through a couple of roundabouts and she was now finally in front of the so called "Restaurant for Singles" aka The Ark”. She knew the place but didn't know its new approach to lure more customers into dining. Her stomach complained again, demanding to be fed which urged her to get inside to the so called “Restaurant for Singles”.

At the doorstep, stood the guy from earlier, the one who handed her the flyer.

"Welcome to The Ark!! Are you single, ma'am?" He winked.

"I uhm.. Yeah.. I am." She smiled.

"Wow... That's so unlikely for someone like you.” The guy shook his head to show his disbelief. “I mean look at you!! You're like an angel walking the surface of the Earth! Are you sure you're still single??"

If there was a certificate that would certify that she was indeed still single, Clarke would have shown him already to prove herself, but unfortunately, there was none. She almost lost her temper and decided to just turn around and leave but the guy stopped her and smiled apologetically.

"Just kidding, ma'am.. Here you go!" He gave her a meal stab and led her to her seat. She was seated in a long row with a wall in front of her, blocking her from seeing the other side. On her either side was also a division, separating her from the other dining customer.

"This is weird." She thought..

"Here you go, ma'am! The Ark’s specialty for today! Stir Fried Noodles with Hot and Spicy Sauce and Grilled Chicken. And for the Dessert, we have here for you, Blueberry Cheesecake! Enjoy your meal, and good luck!!!" He winked. Clarke thought that winking was a thing in this place, and what’s with the goodluck comment? that’s weird. For a second, she hesitated to taste the food, scared that there might be something behind the good luck comment but her tummy reminded her again that she didn't have anything since morning, so she dug in, and wow her tastebuds were completely blown out by the food she shovelled into her mouth. She finished her food almost instantly, she ate like she hadn't eaten for weeks.

 

*****

 

Clarke was enjoying her food, it was something she didn't have before, and the best part was, it was free, so she didn't mind whenever the waiter served her plate after plate.

She was already on her third plate when the small TV-like on her left side flashed to life, she was startled by it, but not too much that she didn't jolt from her seat. She was still chewing while mentally reading what's on the screen.

It said: "Would you like to share your table with someone?" Below was a yes and a no button. Green for the yes and red for the no.

She could also hear the the small TV-like from the other diners’ table turning on followed by a chattering sound.

She contemplated then shrugged.

"Not going to lose anything." She thought and pressed the green button. After pressing, the separation in front of her was pulled up in an instant, revealing the person seating on the other side. this time, she jolted in her seat.

Clarke was shocked that her eyes were widely opened at what happened. She was gaping and didn't know what to say, suddenly she forgot how to breath. The woman in front of her was more than stunning.

The woman, unlike Clarke, wasn't surprised at all. As if she was expecting this to happen, she raised her hand and wave a hello to Clarke.

"Oh great, you're a couple now!" The waiter exclaimed. "Here's another free dish for the two of you!"

"Wait, what? We're not.. Uhm.." Clarke protested but the waiter waved her off. She glanced to the person sitting opposite to her who was now also uncomfortable with their situation. They shared glances and blushed in unison.

"Guess we could share the free meal." The girl said sheepishly, biting her lower lip.

"Yeah I guess.." Clarke said, smiling nervously. If the woman in front of her wasn't this stunning, the situation wouldn't be this hard to handle, but no, she was drop dead gorgeous, and her staring right into Clarke’s eyes wasn't helping at all.

Clarke glued her gaze to the dish in front of her, suddenly she forgot about her hunger, suddenly she forgot how to use the fork on her left hand.

"Do you want to mix the sauce in it?" The girl offered.

“The what?” Now I’m deaf too, great. Clarke thought. The woman smiled, and it was so bright it made Clarke look away. She was trying her hardest not to blush but the flashed feelling growing on her cheeks told her that she was already blushing.

"Sure." Clarke said.

"By the way, I'm Lexa..." She held out her hand for a shake.

"Clarke.." She said as she took the offered hand. Lexa’s hands were slightly rough, it was not something that Clarke had expected, but instead of feeling disappointed, she was rather turned on.

Damn it, Clarke, your bisexuality is showing. She scolded herself. It was in times like this that she hated her true colors, because such attractive woman never failed to turn her switches on.

"That's a beautiful name.." Lexa said, giving her seductive smile.

Clarke’s face turned red. They just met a couple of minutes ago but the woman had made her blush countless of times already. And their situation couldn't get any more awkward than it already was.

Hours later and they were already laughing at how things had gone. They shared and enjoyed the endless free meal the waiter brought to their table, commenting how perfect they were for each other which always made both of them blush every time.

"And I was like.." Lexa said, throwing her hands in the air for emphasis.

"I didn't know that a calf could be so playful!!!" Clarke said, laughing..

"Yeah.. Those were the days back in my parents’ farm." She said, playing with the tidbits left on her plate.. "Say, I'm not into something or anything.. But can I have your number? If you don't mind that is.." She smiled hopefully.

"Sure.. Here, let me..." She took Lexa's phone and dialled her number. "There." She handed back. "Thank you.." Lexa said as she saved the number under the name of Clarke.

Clarke looked at her watch then her expression turned to worry.

"Is everything alright?" Lexa asked.

"Yes, I mean no, well, I just really need to go now actually..."

"Oh.. I'll walk you outside, then." She stood up and offered a hand to Clarke. Clarke took the offered hand then stood up and that’s when Lexa noticed that she was a few inches taller than Clarke.

Lexa walked Clarke out of the restaurant, she offered her a ride but Clarke said that her car was parked not so far from here, so she would just walk to it. they exchanged numbers and promised each other that they would be in touch.

After Lexa was out of Clarke’s sight, a wide smile formed on her face, which for a moment, she thought that would tear her face apart.


End file.
